Sweet Dreams
by LOCKandK3Y
Summary: When Lucy can't sleep at night, she could really go for a glass of milk. What does this have to do with legends? Read to find out! GrayLu Week, Day One: Myth/Legend


**Author's Note:** Okay, I tried posting this yesterday but I couldn't log-in.I hope this is cute; I am new to the Fairy Tail fandom but I absolutely adore GrayLu. This is going to be my first story to the fandom, and my first entry for GrayLu week. The story is in Lucys P.O.V., therefore I tried to make the narration sound like Lucy as best as I could. Enjoy!

 _ **Sweet Dreams**_

It's a beautiful evening out in the city of Magnolia, the moon setting shine into the window pane in the reflection of an aurora. Crickets may be heard chirping as deep as those sleeping, for the calm of the night air lulls them to slumber. _Yet,_ _why is it that I cannot feel the same sanctuary?_

"2:39 in the morning? Why can't I sleep?" I sigh exhaustedly, as I toss-and-turn another round.

Golden locks spew onto the satin sheets of my comforter, in a halo that no one will see. I finally give in to my insomnia, soon sliding my back against the headboard so that I may sit. Looking out my apartment sill, I continue to wonder until one thought comes to mind.

And with dreary eyes, I speak in a soft tone. A tone only I wish to hear.

" _Legend says that if you cannot sleep at night, it is because you are awake in someone else's dreams."_

I stare off into the distance of the river bay, contemplating the things I have said, with no resolution. That is until I realized the true meaning of my words.

Without a doubt, in that split second, my eyes widened two centimeters!

"Daaarghhh! Lucy! What are you talking about?! Don't be going crazy!" I scream, shaking my head vigorously with my hands tangled in my hair. "No! No! No! No! No! No! Wh-who would be thinking about you?"

I stop for a moment, releasing my blonde curls from its lock, to stare at my palms. My eyes are glazed over, mouth agape; I take two deep breaths before closing my brown orbs. Then, I dare to place my sweaty palms to my cheeks, only to gasp and separate myself. My face was flush, burning in a passion; I couldn't breathe.

"I-i….I NEED MILK!" I stamper out, jumping to my feet in mere seconds. "Y-yeah… That's right. If I… If I drink some warm milk I should fall right back to sleep. OFCOURSE! Lucy, you're brilliant!"

I radiated, pumping my fist in the air with a victory smile. I slip on my puffy pink slippers, making absolutely certain that they match my pink silk pajamas with the yellow linens. _Yup! Fabulous, even in my dreams!_

I smile in triumph, modeling to myself as my eyes glaze over. _'…Someone else's dream…'_

I slam my closed fist to my forehead once again, shivering and shaking my head. "Focus, Lucy! We have a mission!"

With that, I drop my arms, head tilted up, eyes closed, and take a deep breath. "…Okay…" I say quietly, "Let's go…"

Two feet on the ground, I prepare to walk to the kitchen where a fresh glass of dairy liquid is waiting for me. One step, two steps, three-

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" I screech, face planting right into the not-so-soft carpeted floor.

"What the hell?!" I exclaim, not even minding my improper language. "What did I bump into?" I growl out, searching the black dim room.

I stand, ready to just forget about it in preference of my drink, when a certain groan stops me in my tracks.

"Luuuuuccyyyy…"

I freeze, eyes popping out, and flying three feet back. I'm ready to pull a key from my bedside draw when I begin to hear more nonsense rambling.

"Mnh….I ro…..nkeh…Lucyyy…."

I squint my eyes toward the direction of this mirage of noise, noticing a figure sprawled out onto my floor. The worst part wasn't that he was a stranger, but a very ice cold mage dressed only in his boxers.

"GRAY!"

The only response I get in return is his cranium swung in my direction, him still being deeply asleep with a blissful smile on his face.

 _Click!_

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Erza ask as she turns on the light, dress completely in violet plaid pajamas.

"Yeah, Lucy. We're trying to sleep here, if you don't mind." Natsu grumbles, scratching his head in annoyance, as if I woke him. _Wait._

"Why the hell are you guys in my house?!" I point at them. _Forget civilly, they don't belong here._

Erza is the first to answer, "We planned to have a sleepover tonight, remember, Lucy?"

"No! I don't remember!"

"Oh. Or well, Luce. It doesn't matter we're here now!" Natsu grins, knuckles holding his crisscrossed feet together.

"GET OUT!" I demand, shoving them ten told onto the lit streets.

"GRRRRR! Those guys, thinking they can just waltz right in here!" I slam the door, HARD, stomping right back to my bedroom. I pause once more, and it doesn't take long for my anger to boil over once again.

Laying right there, sprawled out in his own half nudity was Gray Fullbuster. Still dead asleep, Grays smile only grows into another goofy grin, before he opens his mouth.

"I…" And that's all I let him say.

"Didn't I tell you to go away already!?" I screech at him.

That seemed to of got his attention for Gray had slightly opened his onyx eyes to gaze over at me, albeit a little glazed.

"Great! I guess that means I don't have to drag you out of here myself! Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" I stop mid rant to grab him by the shoulder. "Hey! I'm- GRAAAAAAAAAAAYY!"

It was almost like slow motion. The moment my fingertips skimmed across his collar bone, Gray had taken a hold of my wrist, pulling me toward him as his face inched closer to mine. Before I knew it, he had dragged me down to this embarrassing situation.

I was nearly pinned to the floor, couldn't move at all. Grays one hand began to interlock with my own as he snaked his other around my hips. He lay completely over me, legs entangled, while he began dipping his head, eyes closed.

Now here I am, red in the face. Now here he is, nose snuggled into my chest, snoring.

"Gray! Get off of me!" I try to say, wiggling around as much as I could to escape his hold.

"Mnm, Lucy…" That smile is back as the infamous exhibitionist Gray Fullbuster snuggles deeper into his new found pillows. His expression changes and softens, and I could barely hear out only one word he mumbles next.

"….love…"

By now I must have scarlet skin like Erzas hair. Yet, as I look down upon my teammates face, I can't help but consider him cute, if not, for a moment. I rub his scalp with my free limb, a faint smile playing on my lips as I begin to yawn.

"Alright, Gray…Just this once…"

And with that, I shut my eyes, ready to be developed in my own sweet dreams.

XOXOXO

 **Author's Notes:** I hoped you enjoyed it. Don't worry, I'll post day two as soon as tonight. And, no, Gray didn't kiss Lucy. I like putting scenes like that in my stories though. But if you liked this, and you're a Shikaino fan, you should go check out my Christmas fic, "Mistletoe". :)

GrayLu really heals my Shikaino heart. :,)

Bye, I will be posting soon.


End file.
